


The Perfect Gift

by agentlukaofshield (lukadarkwater)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Professors, Secret Santa, both irl and in the fic lol, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/agentlukaofshield
Summary: Jemma had finally come to the conclusion that Fitz hated her. She racked her brain for what she could have done to offend him so horribly within the first minutes of them meeting before ultimately deciding that he must simply feel threatened by her intelligence (not an unusual occurrence in her profession) and had decided to freeze her out as a way of making her feel insignificant.So, it came as a great shock to see that she would now have to find a gift, the perfect gift, for the very man who couldn’t stand her.- A Fitzsimmons Secret Santa AU -
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to antoine-triplett over on Tumblr! She was my Secret Santa for this year's Fitzsimmons Secret Santa exchange and I was so happy to get to write something for her. If you haven't checked out her edits, you should because she's amazing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this gift and that it was as fluffy as you wanted! I thought what better setting for a Secret Santa present than a Secret Santa AU! antoine-triplett

If there was one thing Jemma Simmons loved, it was Christmas. 

The lights, the trees, the snow and indescribable feeling of yuletide cheer always made her look to December with great anticipation. 

Her students often joked that walking into her classroom was like walking into a Christmas catalog complete with artificially frosted windows and twinkling lights which draped across the chalkboard, but Jemma only took it as a complement considering the amount of work that went into the pictures in those magazines. 

However, nothing excited her more than giving gifts. She was someone who prided herself on her excellent gift giving abilities and spent months compelling lists of potential presents for her family and friends and then aggressively hunting them down. Her abilities were so renowned that her family often came to her for ideas for their own presents and she felt deeply flattered every time. 

So, when Professor Morse proposed a department wide Secret Santa exchange, Jemma was the first one to send in her email confirming that she was indeed be participating. She was so excited she could hardly wait to find out who her giftee was. The math department at the Uni she worked at wasn’t exactly known for being exciting (though Professor Coulson still liked to argue that their employee summer picnic was an excellent time) and she couldn’t wait to spice things up during the festive season. 

Secretly, as she waited for the few days until the sign up period closed, she hoped she got someone like Professor Johnson whom she knew quite well and would be easy to shop for but, much to her surprise, the name on the email she received when it inevitably came was the last person she was expecting. 

Good Morning Jemma,

I have your Secret Santa giftee and I’m happy to tell you it is Professor Leo Fitz! Make sure to get your gift by the Christmas party on the 20th and don’t let anyone know who you have!

Happy Holidays,

Bobbi Morse

Jemma stared at the email in silence for a few moments, rereading several times to make sure she hasn’t misunderstood but there, in plain text, was the name Leo Fitz.  
She and Fitz had a complicated history to say the least. As the youngest professors in the department, she had been incredibly excited to meet him when she first started working at the Uni two years prior. She had done some Googling after Daisy had told her about the, as she called him, brainiac professor of the year, and had been incredibly intrigued by his background. 

Much like her, he had completed his undergraduate early before pursuing his masters in higher math and then obtaining his doctorate all before the age of 25. Indeed, there seemed to be many similarities between them and when Jemma arrived to her first day at work, she had been determined to find him and become his friend before the week was over. 

As the day drew to a close, she had gone to his classroom where the last of his students were trailing out and there she had found him, closing up his bag and preparing to leave.

“Hi! Professor Fitz?” She had greeted him, extending her hand out towards him and putting on her best sunny smile. “My name is Professor Jemma Simmons, I teach mathematical biology just down the hall. I read your PHD thesis, by the way, and it’s truly incredible! I would love to talk about some of the ideas you bring up about space-time, I think it’s so interesting!”

Fitz, for his part, had said... nothing. Instead, he had stood behind his desk and stared at her outstretched hand like it was covered in a foul substance until she finally lowered it back to her side. 

Undeterred, she continued on. 

“Professor Johnson told me that you and I were the same age and that you also graduated with your undergrad early and I’ve been so excited to meet you ever since! We have so much in common and I think we’d work great together, don’t you?”

“I usually work alone,” Came Fitz's response, his eyes remaining firmly fixed on the floor where he had been staring ever since she dropped her hand.

“Oh, well of course,” she had managed, her enthusiasm waning. “Well, that’s quite alright, I know that people work in different ways.”

Fitz gave a curt nod and the awkward silence stretched between them until Jemma’s phone buzzed, letting her know that she was going to miss her train unless she left soon.

“Well, it was nice meeting you.” she managed, her smile a little more strained than it had been when she arrived. 

Fitz merely grunted in return before picking up his bag and heading out the door. 

After their first awkward encounter, Jemma had tried several more times to engage him in conversation but each time, she was met with similarly stoic response. Her emails were answered with one line comments that brokered no follow up questions and their in person meetings were incredibly stilted due to Fitz’s refusal to meet her eyes and only give her one word answers. 

Indeed, Jemma had finally come to the conclusion that Fitz hated her. She racked her brain for what she could have done to offend him so horribly within the first minutes of them meeting before ultimately deciding that he must simply feel threatened by her intelligence (not an unusual occurrence in her profession) and had decided to freeze her out as a way of making her feel insignificant. 

So, it came as a great shock to see that she would now have to find a gift, the perfect gift, for the very man who couldn’t stand her. 

She considered emailing Bobbi back, telling her there must be a mistake and that she needed to swap partners before realizing that everyone else likely had already received their partners and it would be too late to switch.

Jemma spent the weekend wandering around her apartment trying to figure out what on Earth to get him. She had three weeks until the Holiday party which should be more than enough time for her to find a suitable gift but nothing was coming to mind.

Indeed, she was so caught up in her worrying that she almost missed the small box that was sitting on her office desk when she came into work that Monday morning. 

It was a small red box with a white bow wrapped around it. There was no tag or indication of who it was from, but as it was sitting on her desk, she decided it must be for her and carefully opened it up. 

Inside, were three English Breakfast tea bags, from her favorite tea brand, and a small folded up piece of paper underneath. 

Carefully, she opened the paper to find a simple typed note.

From Your Secret Santa

Jemma blinked in surprise as she read the note. It seemed that whoever had gotten her as their giftee was getting a head start on things and she had to smile as she picked up the tea bag and saw that it was even their Christmas edition packaging which had small snowflakes printed on the tag.

Over the next week, she received a similar small gift from her Secret Santa each day. On Tuesday, it was a bookmark with a quote from one of her favorite mathematicians, Wednesday brought a small package of shortbread, Thursday a fresh orange, and, finally, Friday, a bundle of three candy canes. 

For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out when her Secret Santa had been leaving her gifts. They were always on her desk when she came in in the morning, even if she came in early or stayed late the night before, and they were always accompanied only by a typed note that said “From Your Secret Santa.”

After coming in Friday morning to find the gift on her desk, she finally caved and emailed Bobbi.

Bobbi,

Happy Friday! I hope you are doing well. I’m writing in regards to the Secret Santa gift exchange. It was my understanding that we’re only supposed to give our partners a single gift at the Holiday party but my Secret Santa has been leaving me small gifts on my desk every day this week. I worry that this person is spending too much time and money on this and not getting the same effort back. Is there any way you can address this and make sure they’re aware they don’t need to be doing this?

Best,

Jemma Simmons

She didn’t have long to wait after she sent the email, the response popping up mere moments later.

Jemma,

I’m doing great! As for the Secret Santa thing, I’ve talked to them and they know that they are only expected to give you one gift but they gave me no indication that they are going to stop with the little presents. Someone is feeling generous this year or maybe they are trying to get your attention ;)

Bobbi

Jemma rolled her eyes at the winking emoji, knowing full well that Bobbi liked to think of herself as an excellent people reader and therefore was always trying to match make her off with an endless parade of equally dull and uninspiring men. 

Still though, the question remained, who was doing this and why?

She pondered it the rest of the weekend, lining up the gifts and the notes and trying to figure out what it meant. It was clear that the person knew her well, judging by the gifts they had picked out and how they managed to get her favorite brands. She picked up one of the candy canes and opened it up, absentmindedly sucking on one of the ends.

Ever since she was little, she had always loved candy canes and kept several in her pen holder at work during Christmas time so she could snack on them when she felt the urge. The shortbread and orange were also some of her favorite foods and the quote on the bookmark was the same as the one she had quoted in her thesis for her masters. 

By the time Monday rolled around, she was no closer to figuring out who it was and was determined to be even more vigilant that week to catch whoever it was. However, as she entered her office that morning, she found that she had already been beaten to the punch and a small candle, smelling of pine and cinnamon, had already been left on her desk with the customary note attached. 

Tuesday brought a small reindeer bobble and by Wednesday, a snowman stress ball, she was losing her mind trying to figure it out. 

She stayed late that evening, working through some backlogged papers, in an effort to catch the Secret Santa in action. 

By the time it was almost 8pm, she had conceded the person wasn’t coming and got up to leave. 

As she rounded the corner, however, she ran - quite literally - into Fitz, sending her bag flying and leaving him to scramble to catch her so she didn’t fall. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed, clinging to his jacket in an effort to keep herself upright as his own arms closed around her. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s okay,” Came his quiet reply as he pulled away to better settle her on her feet. “Are you okay?”

Jemma looked up, intending to tell him that she was fine and that it was her fault too, but, when she met his eyes, she was struck by the realization that not only was Fitz one of the brightest minds she’d ever seen, but he was also strikingly attractive.

It was mostly his eyes, she thought dimly aware only of his arms around her and the faint distinctly manly smell that was coming off his jumper. His eyes were a brilliant blue hidden behind thick lashes and framed by a very symmetrical face. He was a few inches taller than her which meant she had to look up slightly to make eye contact but short enough that she would fit perfectly against his shoulder if she was to lean forwards just slightly-

“Professor Simmons?” Fitz’s voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she realized she had been staring, “Are you alright?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, jumping away from him and grabbing her bag. “Yes! I’m fine! Sorry about that, I should have been watching where I was going!” She smiled at him as she gathered her things. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll just be heading out now. Sorry again!”

“Wait!” He called out, his hand coming up to rest on her elbow. “I um - actually I -” he stumbled over his words a bit before taking a deep breath and saying in a rush “I read your PHD thesis and it’s really good, brilliant actually, I think you have some great ideas.”

She blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst. All this time she had been convinced he’d never so much as glanced at her work, let alone take the time to consider her ideas, but here he was saying he had done just that. 

“Oh, well thank you,” She managed after a pause.

He nodded, dropping his hand from her arm and then shoving it in his pocket. 

“Just thought I should let you know.” he said before promptly turning away and walking down the hall away from her. 

Jemma watched him leave for a long moment, her head in complete disarray after their meeting and she didn’t even think to watch for any suspicious people as she left for the evening. 

The next morning brought a stack of post-it notes covered in tiny beakers and test tubes and she had to admit, whoever it was was both incredibly sneaky and had excellent taste in gifts. 

Friday she got to her office an hour early but still walked in to find a tiny snow globe with a tiny Santa scientist inside and she had to admit the situation was getting out of hand. 

She spent the weekend shopping for a gift for Fitz. She wove in and out of stores, scoured online shopping sites, and even went so far as to make a collage of her ideas. 

However, nothing seemed quite right. She was struggling so much she ended up calling Bobbi for advice. 

“Hi Bobbi,” She said as her friend picked up the phone, “I was wondering if you had a second for me to pick your brain.”

“Of course, what do you need help with?”

“Well,” she sighed, “I was hoping you’d have an idea of what I could get Fitz for his Secret Santa gift. I’m afraid I find myself at a loss for what to get him.”

“What? Am I hearing this right?” Bobbi said with a laugh, “The famous Jemma Simmons coming to me for gift advice?”

“I know,” Jemma said, her hand coming up to cover her face, “I feel so defeated.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. But hey, I’ve got an idea. You know my husband Hunter?”

“Isn’t he your ex husband?” She asked, confused. 

“Logistics. Anyway, he and Fitz happen to be good friends so why don’t you come around for dinner tonight and we can talk through some ideas? Sound good?”

“Oh yes! That would be excellent! Thank you!” Jemma exclaimed.

“Perfect. Why don’t you come around 7 and we’ll see what we can do.”

“I’ll be there!”

When Jemma knocked on the door to Bobbi’s home later that evening, however, she quickly learned that she was not the only one they had invited to dinner when she found herself staring down Leo Fitz as he opened the door.

“Oh! Hi. Is this… is Bobbi here?” She managed after a few shocked seconds of silence. 

“Oh er yeah. This is Bobbi’s house - Bobbi!” He called, quickly turning away from her and opening the door wider so she could step in.

“Jemma! Welcome!” Bobbi came in from around the corner and smiled at her, the gleam in her eye telling Jemma she knew exactly what she was doing.

“I forgot to mention that Hunter was having Fitz around as well this evening but I’m sure they won’t mind you joining us, will you Hunter?”

Her grumpy looking (ex?) husband came around the corner holding two beers in his hand.

“S’all right with me.” He shrugged, handing Fitz one of the beers before turning to Bobbi “Now, will you come help me with this damn oven? You never told me now to turn the bloody burners on and I’m sure you’ve rigged it to blow somehow.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes at her before following Hunter into the kitchen, both of them bickering all the while. 

She and Fitz were left standing the entryway and she was wracking her brain for something to say when he surprised her by saying “Here, I can take your coat.”

“Oh! Thank you.” She jumped a little when she felt him move behind her and help her take it off and watched in silence as he hung it up on the coat rack by the door. 

“Well, I would say Hunter is normally a better host than that, but that would be a lie.” Fitz joked, a rye smile on his face and it took her a second to respond because she wasn't used to hearing Fitz make a joke to anyone, let alone her. 

“Yes well, they seem to have a complicated past that’s for sure.”

Fitz snorted, “Complicated is one way to put it. Come on, I’ll show you the way to the kitchen.”

There, they found Bobbi and Hunter in the middle of a bickering match over the best way to cook on a stove top and she glanced at Fitz out of the corner of her eye to see him smiling - smiling! - at them as they fought.

Eventually, their argument died down and they managed to serve dinner and have everyone around the table. 

Throughout the meal, Fitz kept surprising her with questions and comments. He still wasn’t as friendly with her as he was with Hunter, but gone was the cold person she had met in his office that first day. Instead, she found a man who had a brilliant mind and a dry sense of humor. 

He easily bantered with Hunter and joked with Bobbi and every once and a while he’d turn his smile on her and she’d lose the ability to function. 

By the end of the meal, she was so out of it, she didn’t even notice when Bobbi slid up beside here where she was getting more water. 

“So, that went well?” She asked, raising an eyebrow, her eyes entirely too knowing. 

“Yes, I suppose it did. I wasn’t expecting - that is to say that - I mean -”

Bobbi cut her off with a laugh, “I’m going to stop you right there before you stutter yourself into a hole. Yes, it seems that Fitz has gotten over his shyness with you and decided to actually be himself for once.”

“Shy?” Jemma furrowed her brow, “He’s shy?”

“Oh yes, one of the shyest people I know. Especially with beautiful, intelligent women.” she said with a wink causing Jemma to blush.

“All this time I thought he hated me,” she muttered, looking in on where Fitz and Hunter were watching a football match on TV.

“I don’t think he hated you, he just sometimes has a hard time with words. Give him a second chance, I think he’ll surprise you.” Bobbi said kindly, giving her a pat on the shoulder before going in to join the boys. 

Later that evening, after the game was over and Fitz and Hunter had stopped celebrating their team’s victory, Jemma thanked them for having her over and began to get ready to leave.

“Oh, here,” Fitz said, coming up next to her, “I’ll walk you out, I was just about to leave as well.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, holding open the door for them to walk out together.

The easy conversation that they had fallen into with Bobbi and Hunter was gone, however, and she was back to feeling confused as to why he was acting so differently. 

“So,” he said, startling her out of her thoughts, “How’s the Secret Santa thing coming? You’re participating right?”

“Oh, yes I am.” She said, “I confess, I’ve been having some trouble finding a gift for my person. They are rather hard to shop for.”

Fitz nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I just feel like if I knew this person better, everything would be so much clearer,” She sighed, wishing she could just ask Fitz what he wanted. 

They had stopped by her car at this point, Fitz turning around to look at her fully yet again striking her with his eyes.

“I think that giving gifts is a way to get to know people as well,” he said, “It makes you think about what they like and don’t like, makes you consider them deeper. My mom always told me that a good gift comes from the heart you, you know?”

“Oh, yes I can see that.” She said, too stunned to say anything else.

“Well, I wish you luck. I’m sure you’ll find something.” Fitz said, giving her a smile before turning away to walk to his car.

As she was standing in Bobbi’s driveway her head spinning from the night she had, she saw the air freshener that was hanging from the mirror in his car and, suddenly, she knew what she was going to get him.

Monday morning came bright and early and, for once, Jemma was feeling confident about the Holiday party that Friday. 

She had managed to find the gift she was looking for online and express shipped it to herself just to make sure it would arrive on time. She was so excited, she almost didn’t notice the small bobble that was sitting on her desk when she came in. 

She picked it up and turned it around, feeling herself smile at the tiny Christmas scene depicted on the ornament before walking over and hanging it on her tree.

“Hi, Jemma?” 

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice behind her and turned around to see Fitz lingering in the doorway, a mug in both hands.

“Oh, Fitz, you startled me.”

“Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted some tea? I put the kettle on and I thought I’d come and see if you wanted any.”

“Oh, thank you! That’s so kind.” She said, flashing him a smile as she took the mug from his hand, their fingers brushing slightly and she hoped that he would attribute the flush on her cheeks to the steam. 

“It’s no big deal.” He said, ducking his head down but she could tell he was pleased.

He lingered for a few minutes, exchanging small talk until her students began to filter in and she watched him as he walked away. She took a sip of her mug and found it prepared exactly how she liked. 

Fitz, it seemed, was full of surprises. 

By the time Friday rolled around, she was more than ready to figure out who her Secret Santa was. She had received four more gifts that week since Monday; a new pack of her favorite pens, a pair of fuzzy penguin socks, another pack of tea (this time Earl Grey), and, that morning, a simple Christmas card printed with an image of the English countryside on it.

She had wrapped Fitz’s present the night before as carefully as she could and was practically buzzing all day counting down the minutes until the party.

When she got there, she deposited the present under the tree and mingled with her co-workers until the moment the gift exchange began. 

Everyone moved forwards and grabbed the gift they had bought, exchanging them and laughing as they figured out who everyone had gotten. 

“Jemma?” 

She turned to find Fitz standing behind her, a small box with green and red wrapping paper in his hand.

“Fitz! There you are!”

“Can you follow me for a second?” He asked, cutting her off before she could tell him that she was his Secret Santa and she blinked in surprise.

“Of course, lead the way.”

She followed him out to the hallway, letting the door close behind them and shutting off the noise from the party within. 

With a deep breath, he held out the package to her.

“Happy Christmas, Jemma.”

She stared at it in shock. He was the one? He was her Secret Santa that had been leaving her the gifts every day? 

“Fitz,” she breathed, “You’re my Secret Santa?”

“Yeah, I am. Here, open it.”

“Wait!” She said, “I’m your Secret Santa too!”

It was his turn to look shocked and he gaped at her for a long moment.

“We got each other?”

“I guess so, I didn’t even consider… Is that why you’ve been so nice to me all this time?”

He looked stricken.

“No, but I do have some explaining to do on that front. But, before I do that, why don’t we open these?”

“Of course.”

They both lapsed into silence, stripping the paper off the boxes before Jemma opened her’s and gasped as she realized what was inside.

Inside the box, surrounded by tissue paper, lay a perfect replica of a Tardis… the very same Tardis that Fitz was holding in his hand.

They stared at each other in silence before they both broke out into laughter.

“I can’t believe we managed to get each other the same thing!” Jemma exclaimed, wiping at her eyes, “How did we manage that.”

“Great minds think alike, I suppose,” he chuckled but then he sat down his box on a table beside him and she watched as his face grew serious again.

“Jemma, I owe you an apology.”

“For what?” she asked, setting her Tardis down as well.

“For the way I acted when we first met. I know I must have made you think I hated you, in fact I know that’s how you feel because Bobbi and Daisy told me so, but I can’t tell you how far that is from the truth.”

He took a deep breath and looked at her squarely in the eyes.

“Frankly, Jemma, you are one of the most brilliant people I’ve ever met. You’re amazing, so incredibly talented, and I admire you so much. I too had looked into your background and I was so impressed by what I saw. I wanted nothing more than to tell you all those things that day.”

“But why?” Jemma asked, her mouth agape. “Why have you always acted so cold to me all this time if that’s how you felt?”

“If I’m being honest, I didn’t know what to do. Jemma, you walked into my office that first day looking so beautiful with this huge smile and then you start talking about my PHD thesis that you sought out on your own to read and I just… froze. I didn’t know how to react and my head was still in need of some rewiring so all I could do was stand there and stare at you like a right knob. I’ve never hated myself more than in the moment I watched you walk away knowing that I had blown it.” 

“I was in a car crash about a year before we first met.” He said softly, his eyes drifting away from hers, recalling the painful memories no doubt, “It was a drunk driver, he drove through an intersection and clipped my car sending it into a lake. Luckily, someone fished me out but not before I’d been under a long time.”

“Fitz,” she whispered as she reached out a hand it lay on his shoulder.

He smiled a little sadly at her before continuing, “The doctors told me I was lucky to be alive but I couldn’t talk at all at first and then only with a massive stutter. My brain and hands didn’t work like they used to either and I was struggling so much with it all that when this amazing, smart, and beautiful woman walked into my classroom on the first day and told me she had read my thesis and she thought it was amazing, all I could do was stare. I didn’t know what to say and I clearly hurt you.”

He sighed, “All this time, I’ve been trying to come up with a way to apologize to you and tell you what I actually felt so when Daisy told me that you would be participating in the Secret Santa this year, I may have bribed Bobbi into giving me you.” He glanced down at the present on the table next to him and smiled, “I just didn’t realize she would also be giving you me.”

“I got you all those little presents as a way to apologize to you and tell you that I saw you. Not as someone I hated, but as someone I greatly admired. I tried to pick out things that I knew you would like with the Tardis being the final gift. I was just hoping you’d give me another chance, that we could start over, because I want nothing more than for us to be friends.”

“Friends,” Jemma said, mulling the word over in her head. “Just friends?”

Fitz’s eyes grew wide and she watched in amusement as he froze for a second.

“Because I had something else in mind,” Jemma said, reaching out to take his hands in hers.

“Yeah?” He said hesitantly, his blue eyes striking in the low light.

“Yes,” She confirmed.

With that, she moved her hands up to his collar and pulled him forwards so that they were pressed together. 

“I would very much like to kiss you now,” She muttered, watching the way his eyes darkened as his hands slipped lower to wrap around her waist. 

“Yeah?” He asked, his question confident but she could see the vulnerability hidden behind it.

“Yes, I do, I want to kiss you and then I want to start over. I want us to be able to work together, to be friends, but I would also like to keep kissing you, if you would be interested in that.”

“I would very much be interested in kissing you for the foreseeable future, if that’s what you want.” he said, his eyes dropping to her lips as she leaned closer.

“I think we’re finally on the same page then,” she said and closed the distance between them, kissing him deeply. 

She felt his hands tighten against her, pulling her closer and he kissed her back just as eagerly. When she pulled away to breathe, Fitz’s chest was rising and falling quickly and his eyes were so dark she felt a shiver run up her spine.

He didn’t let her stay away for long, pulling her back in and kissing her again and again until she forgot she ever thought he hated her.

(The next year, the two identical Tardis’s would take pride of place on the mantle in her home during the Christmas season and all of her colleagues would tease her about how they caught her and Fitz making out at the Christmas party the year before. But Jemma would just smile and take Fitz’s hand, his fingers running over the brand new ring on her left hand. 

She wouldn’t do anything differently, not for all the world.)


End file.
